


Damsel In Distress

by pansyhearts



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, High School AU, Implied Relationship Only - Freeform, M/M, No Gods AU, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansyhearts/pseuds/pansyhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy's always been big on playing the hero, even when no one needs him to. Annabeth thinks he's ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damsel In Distress

**Author's Note:**

> sorry wrote this on my phone real quick so i haven't been able to run it through grammar check. also i'm rambly as hell and haven't hardly written in years.

"Watch where you're going, fuckin twerp!"  
Percy Jackson sighed, and handed his backpack to Annabeth, who just rolled her eyes in response. Percy was always getting himself involved when his younger classmates were being bullied, and even though Annabeth could understand that he cared, it still had made the two of them late to class more times than she could count.

Percy turned, scanning the crowd to see where he was needed, before his eyes fell on a trio, about halfway down the hall, who were standing a bit separate from everyone else. Two of him he recognized, Otis and Ephialtes were two of the biggest bullies in the school, both literally and metaphorically, seeing as they both stood easily over six feet tall. And since their mom was on the school board, there was next to no getting them into serious trouble. As far as Percy knew, they'd never even been suspended.

They’d managed to corner a small dark haired boy against the lockers. He looked like he was probably a freshman; both from his stature and the fact Percy had never seen him before.

His hair was jet black, and a mess of curls that were pulled back into a messy ponytail, and he was wearing black from head to toe, from worn looking converse all the way to the aviator jacket that hung loosely on his shoulders.

Percy squared his shoulders before sauntering down the hall towards them. If you asked him, it wasn't that he was trying to be a hero all the time, he just liked helping others. Annabeth and his close friends knew otherwise. It wasn't that he didn't honestly want to do the right thing, but he also liked to be admired.

Percy was about halfway to the confrontation when he was suddenly surrounded by a group of freshman, hassling him about when tryouts for the swim team were going to be.  
Percy took a step back, looking between their faces,

"Uhh i actually haven't decided yet, I’ll let you guys know, like I’ll post fliers okay?"  
They all started talking at once, and Percy took a step back.

"Okay okay it'll be soon, i gotta go real quick, sorry!" he said, side stepping them and jogging the rest of the way to where he'd seen the bullies.

There was a crowd around them now, and Percy had to force his way through. And when he did, he felt his mouth drop open.

"Holy shit."  
The twin bullies were both on the ground and the dark haired kid was leaning against the lockers breathing deeply. At Percy’s exclamation, he looked up at him through his shaggy dark bangs.

"I don't like being touched," he stated simply, before stepping delicately over Ephialte's prone body. The crowd that had gathered used took a mutual step back, except for Percy who moved forward.

"Holy shit," he said again, "how did you even do that?"  
The boy shrugged jerkily,

"I just hit them with my backpack a few times."  
Percy looked down at the still groaning boys. They looked like they'd been through a bit more than that.

"Man, no way, you totally whooped them, that was totally awesome. My name's Percy, by the way."  
The boy's lips quirked,

"Nico."

"Well, Nico, you wanna tell me more about how you pulled that off?" Percy asked, a smirk dancing across his lips. Nico cocked his head to the side, and put his hand on his hip, a small devilish smile on his face.

"I might be convinced to share my secrets, young padowan, if you can show me where my next class is," he looked down at Otis like he was considering delivering a solid kick to his ribs,

"I might have lost my map."  
Percy gave him a cheeky salute, which Nico answered with another one of his sly grins, and oh yeah, Percy definitely wanted to get to know this guy.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by all those hs fics where nico gets bullied and percy has to save him, which always struck me as a lil ooc because nico is literally a bad ass.
> 
> edit: went through and attempted to fix the grammar ugh i need to take another english class rip me


End file.
